Love Breeds Suicide
by Alec-Vane
Summary: Ich habe lange nicht geschrieben, daher weiß ich nicht ob die Kurzgeschichte etwas taugt...Ich schreibe eigendlich immer nur wenn ich depressiv binIch bin KEIN EMO...Neuerdings muss man das ja dazusagen....Ich schreibe um zu verarbeiten, das ist alles.


**Love Breeds Suicide**

By Dark-Rebel

Ich liege in meinem Bett, sehe aus dem Fenster, doch kann kaum etwas erkennen. Es ist dunkel, nein, es ist tiefschwarze Nacht, ohne jeglichem Licht. Keine Laternen in der Nähe die die Dunkelheit zereißen könnten, keine Sterne und auch kein Mond. Wolkenbehangener schwarzer Himmel. Es regnet, obwohl es kalt ist. Nicht kalt genug um den harten Regen in sanfte Schneeflocken zu verwandeln. Ich höre dem Wind zu. Es stürmt heftig, und der Regen wird unbarmherzig gegen mein Fenster gepeitscht. Ich lächle müde, weil mich die Welt hinter dem dicken Glas an die Welt in mir selbst erinnert. Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit wohin man blickt, und kein Lichterschein der die schwärze zu vertreiben sucht. Draußen wird in ein paar Monaten wieder der Sommer einkehren, aber in mir wird es kalt bleiben. Keine wärmende Kraft, keine Sonne, die die einstige Hitze wiederbringen könnte. Ob meine innere Kälte meine Tränen wohl zu Schneflocken werden lassen könnte? Ich Lächle wieder, diesmal über meinen dummen Gedanken.

Langsam , müde und schwach drehe ich meinen Kopf um meinen Blick von dem Fenstger zu lösen. Eine Weile betrachte ich die tanzenden Flammen der Kerzen, die als einzige Lichtquelle fungieren. Ihr Schein erreicht mich nicht, ihre Hitze wärmt mich nicht. Wieder laufen mir Tränen die Wangen hinab. Leise, stumm, dennoch unaufhörlich. Warum weine ich? Weil das viel zu große Bett leer ist? Es ist nicht leer ermahne ich mich in Gedanken. Da wo du immer gelegen hast, liegt heute etwas anderes. Es glänzt im Schein der Kerzen, aber es ist kalt. Genau wie du. Du hast gegelänzt, gestrahtl wie die Sonne. Eine eiskalte Sonne. Dein lächeln war schön, aber ihm fehlte jegliche Wärme. War das immer so gewesen? Nein, anfangs warst du ein Sonenschein, durch und durch. Du hast gestrahtl, gewärmt, geliebt, und vor allem Licht in meine Dunkelheit gebracht. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Dachtest du, du könntest mich retten? Vor mir? Vor den Nächten? Ich bereue es, dir einen Versuch gewährt zu haben. Du hattest keine Chance gegen meine dunkle Kälte, bist an der Trauer in meinem Blick zerbrochen, und hast immer mehr an Kraft, Wärme und Glanz verloren. Nun bist du fort, und ich kann es dir nicht übel nehmen. Kein Mensch kann ewig in einer unterkühlten, dunklen Welt überleben, vor allem keine strahlende Sonne wie du. Wo dann mein Problem liegt? Nun, Wärme die man einst gefühlt hat, kann man vermissen, und ja, ich vermisse dich.

Ob ich dich geliebt habe? Wenn ich zu soetwas fähig bin , dann habe ich wohl für dich zum ersten Mal wahre Liebe empfunden. Keine Abhängigkeit, keine Ablenkung, keine Flucht. Einfach nur reine Liebe. Der Mensch denk das ihn diese Gefühle, diese Empfindungen, zu etwas Besonderem, etwas Besserem machen. Ich denke, dass die Menschheit dadurch nur einen neuen Weg gefunden hat, sich selbst zu verletzten und zu zerstören. Was ist Liebe denn schon? Zwei Menschen finden sich - lieben sich – vertrauen sich – verletzten sich – hassen sich – vergessen sich. Jeder lernt jemanden neuen kennen und beginnt den Kreislauf aufs neue. Und jedesmal wieder nur Schmerz. Kann das bisschen Glück die lange Leidensträcke aufwiegen? Wohl nicht.

Meine Tränen sind versiegt, doch ich weiß sie kommen wieder, wie ein treuer Begleiter. Mühsam, mit großer Ansträngung, hebe ich die Hand, lege sie auf das Ding, das deinen Platz eingenommen hat. Der Griff um den Abzug beruhigt mich und ich lächle wieder matt. Mein Blick fällt auf den Zettel der am Nachttischchen liegt. Eine Kurze Nachricht. Zum Abschied? Als Erinerrung an mich? Will sich denn jemand an mich erinnern? Gibt es jemanden der sich an mich erinnert könnte? Warscheinlich hast selbst du mich schon längst vergessen, obwohl es noch nicht lange her ist das du hier neben mir gelegen hast, friedlich schlafend.Ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen,kein Gefühl mehr für diese unnötige Erfindung der Menschen. Aber dein Duft ist noch im Raum, an deinem Bettzeug, an meiner Kleidung und meiner Haut. Es kann noch nicht lange her sein. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche deinen Geruch tief in mich einzuatmen, in mir zu speichern. Aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen, kann es nicht. Vielleicht bin ich deffekt. Menschen vergessen einander in kürzster Zeit, aber ich sehe dich noch deutlich vor mir, kann deine Haut an mir spüren, da wo sie mich einst berührt hat. Ja, warscheinlich sollte es nicht so sein, wartschienlich können die anderen Menschen desshalb mit der Liebe leben. Weil sie sie vergessen können.

Ich hebe die Hand mit der Waffe. Es strengt mich an, obwohl ich nie schwach war. Zumindest körperlich. Jetzt habe ich alles an Stärke verloren. Nach Minuten, wie es mir scheint, habe ich die Waffe endlich an meiner Schläfe platziert. Mein Finger spannt sich stärker um den Abzug. Ich schließe die Augen, öffne den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch meine Stimmbänder sind nicht mehr ans Reden gewöhnt und so fällt selbst das Sprechen schwer. Die Worte die meiner Kehle entweichen sind rauh und leise, aber dennoch verständlich…"Ich liebe dich mein Sonnenschein"…Dann ein Schuss…


End file.
